Applications, including online games, may be systematically unavailable. Such systematic unavailability may include circumstances when the application is taken offline for routine maintenance (e.g., when the server is taken offline) or when the application is unexpectedly unavailable (e.g., when the application server crashes).
When applications are offline those applications cannot generate revenue from users. Additionally, some users may never return to the application, such as an online game, and the opportunity to generate from those users may be forever lost.